An apparatus is already known in which a transfer rail is connected with a U-shaped rigid rack at the tip thereof, to a receiving rack; pipes or similar objects are transfered from the rail down into the receiving rack. The known apparatus has some defects, for example, a loud noise is made when the pipes collide with each other. The surfaces of the pipes are also injured as the result of the collision. Another kind of apparatus has been developed in order to eliminate these defects. An inclining flexible belt is substituted in place of the above-described U-shaped rack. The belt, in the latter apparatus, is positioned at the end of the transfer rail and receives the pipes continuously one by one into its hollow space. The receiving space become gradually bigger and deeper as the belt is pulled downward by the weight of the pipes; the greater the number of pipes, the further the belt is pulled downward, until some limit is reached. The pipes received onto the belt stand in a row until the last pipe is flush with the transfer rail. Succeeding pipes entering into the space will fiercely roll down over the row of the pipes already received, thereby making loud noise and damaging the surface of the pipes. In addition, the pipes, are so irregularly collected into the belt space that they can not be easily bundled and lifted upward.